NEW NIGHT OF THE OLD MOON
by TearDropsOnRedRoses
Summary: Jet Clay is an orphan who is having a good life. She got adopted by a nice couple and has really good friend's.....but is it all good? Jet live's in a small unknown town that holds a alot of secret's. What will happen too Jet when she find's out them?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 THE NEW NIGHT OF THE OLD MOON

It was cold today in the Town of Johnsonville. The town that's my home now. I was born in Charlotte Town in P.E.I... It got cold there but not as cold as Johnsonville. I was from the Orphan Company of P.E.I… "How do you like Johnsonville Jet?" asked Harry the person who adopted me. "It's cold." I said bluntly to Harry looking out the window. "Why yes it is." He said with a smile. Harry was 78 years old with a wife named Debby who was 73. A lot of people who adopt kids aren't in there 70's and adopt 14 year old girls. I could tell this couple was a weird one. Harry looks at me and scans me. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm just happy we have a kid. That's all." Said Harry. I look at the window again in a gaze. I was tired because I had to wake up at 6:00am in the morning to catch the flight to Johnsonville. I look at Harry. He had a beard that covered his chin. He was wearing reading glasses that covered his light blue eyes and wearing a trench coat that was black. He was wearing a fedora hat that was black with a red ribbon and between the ribbon and the hat was a blue feather. "What kind of job do you have Harry?" I asked curiously. "I'm a writer."

"What kind of writer?"

"Fantasy."

"Are you any good?"

"Sort of." He said with a smile.

I look at him some more in curiosity. "Why did you adopt me?" I asked. "Why?" He said in a shock. "I just wanted to know." Harry seemed nervous. I waited for an answer for three minutes. Harry didn't reply. "I'm waiting." I said in a curious tone. Harry looks at me with a smile. "I guess me and Debby wanted to adopt a kid." I looked at him puzzled. "At 78 and 73?" Harry looks at me then looks at the road in a smile. "I guess so." Harry looks at me then the road for the twentieth time. "I guess it's odd for a couple in there 70's to adopt a kid." Said Harry. I nod. I still couldn't figure out his story. "Then why adopt a kid in P.E.I.?" I asked. "Who knows?" He said. I could tell from this guy that he will make my home life interesting. All of a sudden we stopped. I wasn't paying attention to the road at all.

"Where here."

"Where's here?"

"Your home."

I could tell that Harry wasn't going to give me a straight answer. "Your going to love Debby." Said Harry. "What kind of job dose she have?" I asked when me and Harry both went out of the old sports wagon; Harry goes and takes my luggage out of the car. "She's a baker." I take my luggage from Harry. "Is SHE any good?" Harry was starting to laugh. "Debby is quite the baker." I look at Harry some more still trying to figure out his story. As I turn to see the place I was living in I was spooked. It was an old white house. I could tell this house had seen better days. As I step on to the porch it screeched like a car stepping on its breaks. "I'm to bring the car to the garage, you can go in if you like." Said Harry wheeling his car to the back of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

As I step into the house I could hear someone in the kitchen. "Harry did you get some groceries on your way home?" The person stopped talking. The person was an old woman, probably Debby. Debby had reddish blondish hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a floral print apron and a light blue dress underneath. "Are you……Jet Clay?" said Debby almost to tears. I nodded. "Oh." She said. She started running up to me. She hugged me so tight I couldn't tell if she was human or an octopus. She started swinging me in the air. "I see you ladies met." Said Harry coming out of the back kitchen door. "Isn't she beautiful Harry?" said Debby in excitement. "Quite." Said Harry taking his hat off. "Jet this is Debby White, Debby this is Jet Clay." Said Harry so calm and collected. "I've heard so much about you from the Agency!" Said Debby in excitement. Then I guess Debby heard of all the fights I started and ended I thought to myself. Debby started shaking my hand so hard that it nearly broke off. "Welcome to your new home Jet!" Said Debby. All of a sudden we heard a crash from the living room. "What the hell- I mean heck was that?" I said in a nervous voice. I always used to swear at the orphanage so this was going to be a hard habit to break. "Oh Loon why did you have to come in from the living room window again?!" said Debby pouting. I look at Harry.

"Who's Loon Harry?"

"Loon is our cat."

"And does Loon always come through the living room window?"

"Yes."

Harry looks at me. "You like cat's right?" said Harry. "Yeah." I lied. I hated cats ever since I was a kid. When I was five the orphanage got a cat named Toto. Every time I fed it or pet it, it would claw my hand off. When I look back at Harry he gave me this look. I bet he could tell I was lying. As me and Harry walk into the living room I saw Debby cleaning a broken vase off the ground and a black cat with royal green eyes sitting on the bay window. The cat looked at me and tilted its head to the left. "Loon this is the fifth vase that you broke this week." Said Debby in an angry tone. "Jet this is Loon." Said Harry. "Boy or girl?"

"Boy." Said Harry. As I try to look at Loon for a second time he was gone. "Where did he go?" I said looking at Harry. Harry shrugged "Loon is always like that with new people. The first minute he's here the next minute he's *poof* gone." I gave Harry a look. "But I never saw a cat "poof" before." I said to Harry who was grinning. "I guess Loon has magic powers." Said Harry. I kept on looking at him. "Do you want to see your room?" said Harry pouncing the question on me. "Ugh…..sure." "It's your first room to your left." I went to the kitchen grabbed my luggage and went up stares. All I was thinking about is why a grown man will be telling a childish lie to a 14 year old girl. As I walk into my room I was surprised to see the room this big. The orphanage didn't even have a room this big. As I throw my two bags of luggage on the other side of the room and set my guitar next to my bed. There was a mirror across from my bed. I went to look at myself in the mirror when something caught my eye. It was a photograph. A photograph of a little boy Harry was holding. I looked at the picture some more. Harry seemed younger. I went down stairs to ask Harry about the photo. "Harry!"

"Harry went out to buy some groceries." Said Debby.

"Oh…." Debby was looking at me with pity. I could tell. "Is there anything I could do?" said Debby feeling sorry for me. I look at Debby. She seemed more fragile the Harry and I could tell this was going to be a touchy subject so I said no and went up stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I went upstairs I plopped on my bed. I was as tired as hell and all I wanted to do was sleep. As I look at my clock it was 1:38pm. As I close my eyes I knew what I was going to dream about. I always had this dream ever since I was 3. The dream was about my mother, Anne, leaving me at that shit hole of an orphanage. I don't know why I have this dream every time I go to sleep. The weird thing is I remember every word she said to me. "Don't worry Jet I will come back in an Hour so don't cry." What a load of BS that was. Deep down in my heart I knew she wasn't coming back. As I close my eyes I know that I was having a brand new start tomorrow.

I open my eyes. All I can hear are scratches from the window. As I start to get my vision back I can see Loon outside my window pissing me off with his noise. I look at my clock. It was 11:25pm. I groaned and got out of bed. As I got to the window I saw Loon. I looked at him like I was going to kill him. As I opened the window Loon jumped into my room and laid on my bed. I gave him the death glare. "You like pissing people off don't you." I said to a cat but all Loon did was tilt his head and lay down on my bed. As I groaned I shut the window and locked it so that no cold air came in. I shoved Loon so that there would be enough room for Loon and I. I had to get back to sleep because tomorrow was my first real day in Johnsonville and I wasn't going to let some stupid cat get in the way.

I wake up to the sound of my favourite song. Mr. Brightside by the Killers. As I stretch I turn off my clock radio. "So Loon how was you're…" I said to Loon but there was one problem. Loon wasn't there. "Loon?" I look at my window. It was locked. I looked at my bedroom door. That was locked too. I looked every where in my bed room and I just could not find Loon anywhere. I was positive Loon woke me up last night. Positive. I decided to get dressed and pack my book bag. As I opened my bedroom door I saw Loon sitting in front of me. Like he was waiting for me the whole night. "How did you get out of my bedroom Loon?" Loon tilted his head like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Jet breakfast is ready!" called Debby in a cheerful tone. I raced down the stairs. I was really hungry. Yesterday I missed breakfast, lunch and dinner. As I reach the kitchen I see the person I wanted to see. Harry. "Oh Jet your already awake!" said Debby in a rush. "Um….yeah I'm awake…"

"Oh it's not a bad thing. It's a good thing!" Said Debby. "Is it okay to have toast today?" said Debby in a rush. I didn't want to be a nag so said sure and then Debby raced out of the door. When she left I decided to talk to Harry. Harry was reading the paper. Probably the sports section. "Harry I need to talk to you about something." Harry lowered his paper so you can only see his eyes. "What is it?" I looked at him wondering if I should ask. "There's a picture of a kid in my bedroom-""Luke."

"What?"

"The boy in the picture was me and Debby's son, Luke."

"Was?"

"He died in a car crash when he was three." Said Harry. "Sorry…." "No it's okay. I left the picture there on purpose." I was confused. "Why?" Harry lowers his paper more so that I could see his grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jet me and you are the same..." I didn't get what Harry was trying to say.

"So why did you leave the photograph in my bedroom?"

Harry smiled "Because I wanted to see if you were the right one for us."

I gave him a dirty look "And did I pass?" I said

"Yes." Said Harry with a smile.

I liked Harry. I guess me and Harry are the same in a way. Harry looks at me again.

"You didn't ask Debby right?" I could see were this was going. "No." Harry smiled and began to read the paper again. I looked at the time. It was 8:30am. School started at 9:00am. I didn't know were the school was or anything so I had to leave right now.

"Bye Harry."

"Where are you going your school doesn't start until half an hour."

"I don't know were the school is..."

"I could give you a map if you want."

"No need, I could follow the grumpy teen's."

Harry laughed and we said our goodbyes. I saw my bike that I brought from P.E.I. in the drive way. It was really old. I bought it last year from a guy named Gus. He was the art teacher at the orphanage school. He was also my best friend. He had this bike for 22 years and it still works like new. There were a lot of teenagers in my area and one school. Rocks Public High School. So I followed a lot of teenagers and found the place I was looking for. As I started to see the school flag I started to speed up on my bike just in case I was late. All of a sudden I hear a police officer in a police car. "MA'M PLEASE MOVE TO THE SIDE!" said the cop. I didn't know who this fool was talking to so I moved to the side just in case the fool was talking to me and guess what. He was.

The police officer had a badge. On that badge it said Officer Shinx. So I guess he was officer Shinx. Officer Shinx stepped out from the car came up to me and gave me a look.

"What is it Officer was I going over the speed limit." I said sarcastically. He gave me the death glare and I gave it right back. Officer Shinx was bald and has a moustache. And you now the saying. 'People with guns don't kill you, people with moustaches do' and that was so true.

"What's your name Brat?"

"Jet. Jet Clay."

"Jet as in a flying Jet."

"Yes Jet as in a flying Jet." I snapped. "So your Harry's new kid."

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" He glared.

"No, but I heard so much good about you from Debby but I guess she was wrong. You're just a smart ass." I was pissed now.

"It's better the being an asshole who prays on the weak!" I began to ride my bike again and I think I rolled over his foot. "HEY IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!"

"WELL I AM" I zipped through the crowed of teens so that he wouldn't catch me but I know I will be seeing him more. As I go into the school parking lot all the bike racks were empty. I guess a lot of people walk or have cars. When I locked my bike I went into the main school building to find the office which wasn't that hard too find because there was a light up sign in front of the office. When I went into the office no one was there. There was a bell on the front desk like there is in hotel. And like a hotel when you ring it someone just pops out of nowhere. It happens here too.


	5. Chapter 5

"May I help you?" said the voice behind me. I flinched to only find out it was the secretary.

"Um……Yes I'm Jet Clay."

"Oh weave been expecting you!"

Her name tag said her name was Gloria. Gloria seemed young. And I mean young. Like in her 20's. Gloria was quite the looker. I bet half of the boys here have the hot's for her. There was only one thing odd about her. She dyed her hair purple.

"So here's your time table."

"Thanks..."

"Let me know if any thing is troubling you."

"You're first class is math in building B."

"Okay…"

"Have a nice day!"

I hated math. I always did badly in that class. I could tell this was going to be a bad day. The bell rang and I was late for my first class. I blame that asshole of a police officer. He didn't seem very smart…how the hell did he become a police officer any way? As I finally made it to building B the math lab was just off the entrance to the left. "I'm…I'm here." I said panting while disturbing the class "I guess your Jet Clay, am I right?"

"Right."

"Hello I'm Mr. Peak."

Mr. Peak was a skinny fellow. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked in to some black pants. He was quite handsome. "Class this is our new student, Jet Clay. Be nice." The class just stared at me like I was Frankenstein. "Jet your seat is back there." Mr. Peak pointed to the seat at the very back seat next to the window. My favourite seat. While going to my seat I heard some stupid rumours about me. Like "Being a guy" or "Being from Alaska" or "Having a mother for a whore". That last one really pissed me off. I managed to get to my seat without throwing anyone out the window. Now I had nothing better to do because the lesson that Mr. Peak was teaching I already learned so I mostly day dreamed it was hard day dreaming though because he kept on asking me the answers to the questions. Finally he stopped three minuets before the class ended. This was my chance to up serve everything around me but there was nothing interesting around me. I noticed every one was preparing for the next class. I started getting my things together until I was interrupted.

"First day Huh." I look up. There was some one pretty talking to me. "Hello my name is Mona. Yours?"

"I'm Jet." Mona giggled. "We both have gym next. Want to walk to the gymnasium together?" said Mona with a smile. I nodded. When Mona was talking I wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Mona was just to pretty. Mona had long black hair with bangs and reddish orange eyes.

She was pretty. Prettier then me anyway. As me and Mona walk into the gym a lot of the guys were staring at Mona but then some were staring at me which wasn't the most comfortable thing. We changed and found out that we were playing basketball. Everyone moaned when I was kind of happy. I was good at basket ball.


	6. Chapter 6

When we were playing basket ball I was the one picking up all the slack from my team mates and I was the one doing a referees job when I was off the court because our gym teacher was sleeping. I could tell that I was not going to like gym class very much. When gym class was over the score was 5-4 which meant that my team won. As I was almost finished changing there was a girl who came from behind me. "Hey Jet the couch wants to see you once you finished changing." She said then quickly scurried off. As I got out of the change room I saw the couch waiting for me.

"Are you Jet Clay?"

"Yes."

"I saw you're beautiful performance on the court today!"

"And?"

"I think you should join the basket ball team!"

"…..Ugh"

"You don't have to decide right now. Just come by to the gym after school on Wednesday. Okay."

I nod and slowly walked away wondering what just happened. I thought the couch was a sleep during the basket ball game. As I go out the gym doors I saw Mona waiting for me. "That was quite a game you played." Said Mona smiling. "I guess…"

"Where did you learn to play so good?"

"From Gus." I said while going into building C.

"Is Gus your boyfriend?" I stopped. I was trying to stop from laughing.

"Gus is…..45." I said trying not to laugh but I started laughing. I thought Mona was going to call me a jerk for laughing at her but instead she was laughing with me.

The rest of the morning went by fast. I had no more classis with Mona so that was a drag. After Gym I had French then English then I had Lunch. As I was going to the lunch room I got a tap on my shoulder. "Hello Mrs. Clay." said the mysterious person. It probably was couch wondering if I made a decision on joining the basket ball team. . "Hello Couch…….." it was a student.

"I guess you thought I was someone else."

"Maybe."

He laughed. "The name's Larry." Larry sticks out his hand probably hoping for a handshake. "Um...the names Jet." I shacked his hand. "I already know your name. In fact everyone does." I was confused. "Why is it that everyone know my name?"

"First of all there are hardly any new students because no one from this area moves, don't ask me why." That was odd I thought to my self until I realized something.

"You said first of all. Isn't there a second of all?"

"The second of all is that your friends with Mona Ring." I looked at him puzzled.

"So what." He looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean so what?!"

He looked at me again. "Sorry I keep forgetting your new."

"Apparently."

"Mona is quite the popular girl."

"And?"

"And Mona doesn't just pick anyone to be her friend."

"So I'm a lucky person."


	7. Chapter 7

It was because there was an orange haired kid with deep brown eyes sitting at my desk. Sure he was hot and all but if these girls were going too crowed around my desk every day in class, I was skipping science. "Okay girls stop harassing Will" said Mrs. April writing experiments on the black board. "Were not harassing." Said one girl. "Well whatever it is you are doing, stop. The bell has rung and class has begun." Said Mrs. April. As the girls were going back to there seats I got death glares from most of them. "Good afternoon class…" as the teacher was teaching I wasn't listening at all. I was too busy staring at the guy next to me. He was staring at me like he was pissed at me. And I mean really pissed. I never met this guy before and he's pissed at me. And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so. Joe was sitting behind me smirking her ass off. Great. I was sitting next to a guy who I just met now, pissed at me for god knows what I did and a girl who I only met today angry at me because I am sitting next to a guy she likes and probably will never get . What a pain in the ass situation. As the bell rung the kid beside me went out the door with girls fallowing him.

I found out that I had Joe in all my afternoon classis for the rest of the year. Damn. The end of the day finally came. Thank god. As I make my way too the main building so I can get to the parking lot I saw Rue. "Hey Jet….can I talk to you?" I looked at him "Um…sure."

"Can you go too Debby's bakery and get a loaf of bread because I have football practice. Can you?" I give him a questioningly look.

"Debby has a bakery?"

"Ugh yeah but can you go-"

"I'll go"

Rue looked at me shocked. "Well here's my address to my house." I nod. As I head to the parking lot I hear Rue coming up and tap me on the back. "Thanks. Really." Said Rue then went to the field at the back of building D. When I finally made it to the parking lot I saw Mona with a second year. Boyfriend maybe? As I go to the bike rake Mona saw me. "JET OVER HERE." Said Mona shouting across the parking lot. Mona ran across the parking lot, grabbed my hand, and then took me to the sophomore. "This is Jet!" Mona shoved me into him. I look up. "Ah….hello..." I said to the sophomore I've been shoved into. "Hey." Said the sophomore. "Jet, this is my big brother, Ethan." I look at Ethan for the third time. Ethan had swift black hair and grey eyes. He was just as good looking as Mona. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Asked Mona. "I'm off to the Bakery." "You need a lift?" asked Ethan. "No thanks. I have a bike." Ethan nodded and went in the Toyota. How the hell can he afford that? "You sure you don't need a lift?" asked Mona "No I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." Mona smiled. "No problem. See you tomorrow!" shouted Mona while driving away. As I unlock my bike I was being extra careful. I don't want to bump into that asshole of a police officer again. I got on my bike. I looked both ways just in case I see a police car. No police car. I start riding my bike. I didn't know which way to turn or anything so I just trust my gut and all the time it was right. I turn right only to find a surprise. Loon sitting on the side walk like he knew I was coming. "What the…" I said in confusion. Loon walked up to me and jumped into the basket attached to the front of my bike. I give Loon a stair. All he does is tilt his head. O'well. At least I have company. As I finally made it too town square I see the person who I didn't want to see. Officer Shinx. I try to get passed him but failed. He caught me.


	8. Chapter 9

"HEY YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted Officer Shinx. I guess I should speed up right? I started speeding up. Officer Shinx dropped his coffee and strait into the police car. I saw an ally too my right. It looked like a car wasn't able too fit in the ally so I decide to take a risk…….for the hundredth time. I slip into the ally. As I look down at loon I see him perfectly calm. What the hell was up with this cat? As I made it too the end of the ally I stopped just too hear if I can hear police sirens. I did. Before I could get on my bike and zip out of here, Loon jumped out of the basket attached too my bike and went in a store. Luckily the police car couldn't fit into the ally so I had a little bit of time. I rid my bike into the store where Loon went in. "Sorry to trouble you but my…….Debby?" I said in shock. "Jet! What a wonderful surprise!" said Debby at the front counter. I looked at Loon. I went outside the shop. It said 'DEBBY'S BAKERY'

in the store window. I look at Loon. Loon titled his head. "Mrs. White I'm finished with the dishes." Said a girl coming out from the back room. The girl had short black hair and green eyes that popped against her dark skin. "Vada, this is Jet!" said Debby hugging me. Vada started to smile. "Nice too meet you!" said Vada smiling. All of a sudden I hear police car's up the street. "Shit-I mean Oh no..." I said still trying to get over the swearing habit. "What's wrong?" asked Debby "Anywhere I can hide?" I asked. Debby and Vada looked at each other and smiled at the same time.

"What's wrong Officer?" asked Debby. "Your orphan caused a disturbance today Debby." Said Officer Shinx annoyed. Debby seemed pissed because Shinx called me an orphan. "Well Officer what exactly did Jet do?" asked Debby clenching her teeth. "That's cop business." Said Officer Shinx sounding so high and mighty. "Then I'm sorry. I don't know how to help. Please come again." Said Debby. As Shinx turns around I hear a laugh from him. "Whose bike is that Debby?" Shit! I knew I forgot something. "It's mine." Said Vada nervous. "I thought you didn't know how to ride a bike Vada." Said Shinx. I could tell he was grinning. "I learned how." Said Vada really nervous now. "Well see about that." Said Shinx as he left the shop. I popped out from the back of the counter. "Thanks."

Vada smiled sweetly. "Your welcome."

"Oh Debby I need a loaf of bread." I said jumping over the counter.

"Why were having pasta for dinner." Asked Debby confused.

"I'm picking it up for a friend."

Debby grinned and went to the shelf with all the bread. "Can you tell me the last name?" I thought for a moment. "I think it's State." Debby looks at the bread shelf and takes out a loaf of bread. "This is what your looking for." Said Debby. We said our goodbyes as I went out the door. I took a slip of paper out of my pocket. It was Rue's address. 28 Thorck Ave. I look both ways still not knowing my way. As I look down to my right I see Loon beside me. I look at the address again. "Come on Loon. Let's go." I look down again to see that Loon wasn't there. What a surprise. I sighed and took a right hoping to find my destination.


	9. Chapter 11

"Mmmmm…" I groaned. I open my eyes only to find Loon sitting on my lap. "How did you get in here?" I said to Loon. I locked my door and window last night. Loon jumped off my lap while I was getting up. I didn't get any sleep because of the conversation I heard last night. The one about the two people saying that I was ruining everything. I start to notice all the colors in my room from the sun outside. I walk up and sit on the bay window. Pretty. I go to my unpacked bag, take out some blue jeans and a Beatles T-shirt. I go down stairs with Loon following behind me. "Debby I'm up…..ah." nobody was there. I saw a note.

Dear Jet.

I had to go to work early because there were some packages I ordered that were coming today and Harry had to go to the library for a book signing. Sorry that we can't greet you. Have a good day!

Love

Debby and Harry

Well at least they left a note. I look at the clock. 8:00am. I sighed and went out the door hungry. It took me 20 minutes too get to school. The only reason I left early was because Shinx might catch me if I left later. I go to the drive way in relief. I thought someone stole my bike because I didn't lock it last night. I got on my bike and headed to school. When I got to the end of the street there was a mob in the middle of the street. I tried to get through but it didn't work. "Hey pissed off teenager trying too get through here." I said trying to get my through the crowed. "Jet!" I look up. I saw Larry waving his hand in the front. "COME!" said Larry. As I walk over to Larry I could see why every one was crowding around here. There was a woman………dead. "What the….."

"I know." Replied Larry. "Pore Mr. Peak..."

I was confused. "What dose Mr. Peak have to do with this?"

"What do you mean? This is Mr. Peak's wife."

My heart was about to drop. "MOVE IT FOLKS!" I could recognize that voice any where. Shinx. As he got to the front he spotted me. "Oh look who's already at the since of the crime, Jet Clay." Said Shinx. "Well someone has to do your job." I said annoyed. He gave me the death glare. "Don't you have school, Brats." Said Shinx. Me and Larry looked at each other at the same time. I looked at my clock. It was 9:00pm. School started. "C'mon you can ride on the back of my bike." I said quickly getting on my bike. "You sure? I'm heaving." He joked. "Do it before I change my mind." I warned. He quickly went on. Me and Larry practically flew to school because I was riding my bike. I was riding so fast that Larry almost fell twice. As we got to the school I locked my bike fast and went in the main building fast. When I finally got to math class there was no teacher but there were a lot of students out of there seats. "Jet!" called Mona from the back of the class. "You heard the news right?" I nod. "The period is almost over want to go to gym together?" asked Mona. I was about too say yes until Larry came in. "ETHAN RING AND BELL DAVIS IS FIGHTING AT THE BACK OF BUILDING B!" Mona looked shocked. "My brother..?" Mona ran to the fight and I fallowed.


	10. Chapter 10

When I got to Thorck Ave. it was 6:50pm. All I could think about is dinner. I finally found Rue's house. Rue's house was grey with a blue roof. It looked new. When I rang the door bell someone tall answered the door. It was a woman. She had the same color hair as Rue. Blonde and the same color eye's as Rue. Brown. "You must be Cathy's friend." Said the tall young women. "Um…no….." I heard someone coming down the stairs. "MOM!" I saw Rue pushing her to the side. "It's okay. I got it." Said Rue panting like mad. His mom looked at me then back at Rue. "Sure…" said Rue's mom walking away. Rue looked at me. "You got the bread?" asked Rue. "Um yeah…your last name is State right?" I asked nervously hoping that I didn't get someone else's loaf of bread. "Yeah." I sighed in relief "Well…bye." I said picking up my book bag. As I went down the path I heard Rue running to me. "I owe you, Jet." Said Rue looking down at the ground. "I'll remember that." I said. Rue looked at me. "You're hard to understand." Said Rue truthfully. "I get that a lot." I said. While walking to my bike. As I get to my bike I nod at Rue and start riding. "YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND JET!" said Rue shouting. I wave. It took me ten minutes to get to my house. When I get near my house I heard some thing interesting. "She needs to leave." Said one voice. "Who?" asked the other. "Jet Clay." I stop my bike. What? I hide in some bushes so they couldn't see me. "She's going to ruin everything." Said one voice.

"What do you think we should do?"

"We should test her abilities."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"But the guardian would never let us close to her..." I hear a slap. "You idiot! Don't say it so loud. Do you want us to get killed." "No…" "Good. Well talk more about this in the labyrinth." As I here them go into the house I wait four minutes so they couldn't hear me. What do they want with me? I only started living here. I look at my watch. 7:00pm. Shit! I got on my bike and speeded to my house. When I made it there I saw the porch light on. I saw Harry sitting on the porch bench reading a book. Harry lowers his book. "Late aren't we?" said Harry. "You think." I said. "Come in. You can leave the bike in the drive way." Said Harry while going in the house. I go in the driveway, drop my bike and went in the back kitchen door. I saw Debby waiting for me, hugging me when I first come into the door and seating me at the table then seating herself. I saw Harry seat beside me smiling at me while Loon, out of no where jumps on my lap. As I stair in front of me I see a hot, not cold, plate of pasta. I hear Debby talking about her day including the incident with officer Shinx. I look down at the floor. I felt something in my chest. A harm feeling. The one when you feel safe. I look up. I see smiling faces. A family. I see a family. I was finally happy for once in a long time.


	11. Chapter 12

As me and Mona got to the back of Building B it was packed. When I looked at Mona she seemed out of it. I guess she is still shocked that her brother is in a fight. I sighed. "C'mon let's get to the front." I said. When we finally got to the front where the fight was there was a lot of blood. The guy Ethan was fighting looked like a junior. Ethan's losing. When I turn to see Mona I think she was about to cry. "HEY BRAKE IT UP!" said someone. A teacher hopefully. When I look to see who it was I wasn't relieved. It was Rue. "What the hell do you want State?" asked the junior who was about to give the final blow on Ethan. "You should stop." Said Rue blocking Ethan who was on the ground. "Rue fuck off." Said Ethan on the ground. "No I-" I heard a scream. It was silent. "Ethan!" called Mona after Rue fell to the ground in pain. Rue had a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"The hell was that punch for Ethan?" Rue seemed pissed. "Don't go into my fights State." Said Ethan getting up. I sighed. These guys were pathetic. "You want me to stop the fight?" I whispered to Mona. "Yeah but you can't do anything." Mona looked at me. "Can you?" She gave me a grin. I started fights when I was three. I even beat a 20 year old at boxing. I gave a 35 year old a broken arm. I can do tons of things. I step into the fight. "Brake it up." I said. They both looked at me "And what if we don't." asked Ethan looking more pissed by the second. "I'm going to have separated you two." I said walking to them. "You're in a world of pain now." Said the other guy in the fight. He let go of Ethan and came right up to me. He grabbed my shirt.

"Say your last words." He said while ready to punch. His fist came close to my face. I dodged the punch and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, he fell to the ground. He looked like he wasn't getting up any time soon. "Wow." Said Mona in a amazement. A lot kids looked at me then at the guy on the floor. I walked up to Ethan, put his left arm over my shoulder. "Where's the infirmary?" I asked Mona still in shock. "In the main building." I nod and took Ethan to the infirmary. When I got to infirmary I lad Ethan on a bed. "What the hell was that for?" said Ethan really pissed at me for ruining his shitty fight. "Well it wasn't for you, it was for Mona." I said getting some bandages. I walk over to Ethan and start dressing his arm. "Listen bitch, I don't need you saving me." I glared then pinched his arm. "Ow!" Ethan glared. "Do your own god damn bandages." I said while going out the door. "Oh by the way, you're shitty at fighting." I said while slamming behind me. As I go out side I saw Mona sitting out side of the infirmary. "That bad?" said Mona. "Worse." I said under my breath. "Are you going to gym?" asked Mona sitting up. "Probably not. I skipping all morning classis today." I said with a sigh. "Me too." Said Mona. We both slid down the wall to sit. "Today is going to suck." I said finally. Mona nodded. I look at my watch. 10:45am. "I'm going to the roof." I look at Mona. "Want me too get you lunch since you seem like you're going to be here for the whole day." I said to Mona. "What make's you think I'm staying here all day?" asked Mona pouting. "Does Ethan ring a bell?" I said. Mona seemed embarrassed. "Well you know…" said Mona looking out the window. "Well see you later." I said getting up. When I go down the hall I hear Mona call. "Hey, Jet."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Said Mona smiling at me. I nod and head to the roof entrance. When I went on the roof my mind seemed to wonder. Everything was going by so fast. I sat down. My mind seemed lost. I didn't now what to think first. "There you are." I look behind me. It was Rue. "You're quite the fighter." Said Rue in interest "I guess." Rue looks at me. "C'mon." "Where are we going?" "You'll see."


	12. Chapter 13

Rue took my hand and dragged me to the destination. He finally stopped. "Go in." said Rue pointing to the door. I give him a look. "A janitor's closet? You want me to go into a janitor's closet?"

"Yep."

"Come in." said the voice behind the door. It sounded like Larry. What the hell was he up to now? I open the door. "Welcome." Said Larry swinging his wheel chair. "The hell do you want Larry?" I said to Larry. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. "Jet I need you to go to this store…" I squinted my eyes. "Why?" Larry smirked then looked at Rue. "You can go now Ruby." Said Larry waving his hand to Rue. Rue glared then slammed the door. Larry looked at me. "First of all, I got band from the store…" I rolled my eyes. "Second of all, you now Vada." Said Larry. "The girl from the Debby's store?" Larry nodded. "That still doesn't answer the question why you want me to go." Larry sighed. "My older sister order something from the store and asked me to get it.." I was confused. "But I thought you were band? Doesn't your sister know?" Larry gave me a long pause "No. Nether do my parents…" Larry said in a pitiful tone. I sighed. "I'll go."

"You mean it?!"

"What do you think?"

"Jet you're an awesome friend!"

"I've been hearing that a lot lately." I said when I went out the door. I looked at my watch. 11:50. Might as well go to the cafeteria. When I got to the cafeteria it was jammed packed. Where the hell were all the teachers? When I got into the food line there were a couple of girls talking about Mr. Peak's wife. "She was such a whore." Said one girl. "I new she was going to get what she disserves one day." Said the other. Bitches. When my turn finally came all there was, was salad. And it wasn't even the good kind, it was the shitty kind. I ordered two for me and Mona. Ethan can go jump in a lake. When I made it too the infirmary, Mona wasn't there. "Where's Mona?" I asked the dead wait on the bed. Ethan. "Bathroom." Said Ethan. I sighed and sat on the chair beside him. Ethan looked at me. He looked at me for three minutes. I was starting to get annoyed. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop looking at me." I hissed. He smirked. "Oh Jet you came!"

"Yeah. Here's you're crappy lunch. Enjoy." Mona smiled than looked at her lunch. "This is all they had?" Said Mona disappointed. "Sorry. The line was packed." Mona looked at the salad then smiled. "That's okay!"

"Thank god." I said under my breath. "I see there is no lunch for me." Said Ethan. "Sorry. No money to spare." I said to Ethan. I was still pissed that he called me a bitch. "It's okay I'll buy Ethan lunch. Jet can you look after him while I'm gone?" said Mona with puppy eyes. I look down at Ethan who was smirking. When Mona's gone I'll wipe that smirk off his asshole of a face. "Fine…." I said looking forward to kicking him to next week. "Thanks!" said Mona walking out the door. When I turn to look at Ethan I see him staring at me. The asshole is asking for it. "ETHAN!!!!!" said the voice behind me. When I turn around I see Joe almost in tears. She pushed me over to see Ethan. "Are you okay sweetie?" asked Joe now holding Ethan's hand. "Sweetie?" I asked almost laughing my ass off. "Shut up! You wouldn't know anything about love." Said Joe. "I wouldn't want to." I said laughing. "Let go of my hand Joe." Said Ethan. "Aren't all you friends going to laugh at you for dating a freshman?" I asked still laughing. "Zip it new girl." Said Ethan. "Don't worry. She's only a slut." Said Joe.


	13. Chapter 14

I kicked Joe in the leg for saying that bitchy remark. "Ow! What the hell?" said Joe falling on the ground. "My name isn't slut. It's Jet asshole." I said to Joe on the ground. I liked seeing her on the ground. "Tough. Too bad you have a bad mouth." Said Ethan. "Oh shut the hell up. I heard enough out of you." I said bitterly. "Ethan I could only find salad….why is Joe on the floor?" asked Mona coming from the cafeteria. "She finally decided to drop dead." I said to a grinning Mona. "You said you got me food?" asked Ethan looking like he hadn't had food in days. "Yeah but it was only the bad-""I don't care." Mona handed Ethan the salad and Ethan had no fear of eating the nasty thing. Ethan started eating the salad with out the fork. He just dived into it. As I look at Ethan In discuss I could hear Mona pocking Joe in the leg and Joe getting pissed off because of the pocking. "Make sure not to eat the fork." I said to Ethan eating my soon to be science experiment.

Ethan glared. "YO ETHAN." Said a guy bursting into the room. The guy was dark skinned and wearing a baggy shirt and pants up to his knees. "I heard you got saved by a freshman. That true?" Mona looked at the guy. "C.J. go away." Said Mona. "Say what? I'm not going no where till I find the truth." Said 'C.J.' "Learn proper grammar." I said. I hate it when people make words up. "Chill out girl." Said C.J. "So who was the Freshman." Asked C.J. "Her." Said Ethan bitterly. C.J. looked at me. "A GIRL! YOU'RE TRIPPING!" shouted C.J. right in my ear. "Shut up." I said. "Wow. You got your butt saved by a freshman." Said C.J. "Jesus Shut up!" I said to the guy named C.J. "Lunch is almost over…." said Mona looking like the world is going to end. I was happy. I can't stand these idiots any longer. "Aren't you exited Jet?" asked Joe on the ground. "Why the hell would I be exited?" I asked Joe. I wasn't in the mood for her crap today. "Because you're sitting beside Will Foster." Said Joe smirking. Mona turned her face so I could see it. It was all red. "Your sitting beside Will Foster?" asked Mona. "The red head?" Mona nods. "Can you mention my name?" Said Mona looking at the ground. "Um….Sure."

"My little sister has a crush."

"Shut up Ethan!"

"So You like Will Foster. I don't think he's you type."

"Ethan!"

"Maybe you can gout with C.J."

"Ethan!"

"Save the fight for home guys." I said to Mona and Ethan. "What's the big deal with Will Foster anyway?" I finally asked. Everyone looked at me like I'm an idiot. "He's the most popular kid in the school…"said Mona looking at the ground again, this time smiling. I rolled my eyes. "He's only a freshman." I said. "So?" asked Mona. "And it's only late September." I said. "And?" asked Mona fighting back. "How can a one guy get so popular in such a short period of time?" I shot back at Mona. The room became silent. I sighed. That was the most pathetic fight ever……next to Ethan's fight this morning. I look at my watch. 12:35pm. Might as well leave for science. It was in Building C and it apparently took five minutes to get there from the main building. Says Larry anyway. "Well I'm out of here." I said walking out the door. "I hope you get killed by Bell Davis." Said Joe on the ground smiling. I think Bell Davis was the guy Ethan was fighting this morning."Do you want a punch in the face too?" I asked. Joe was silent. When I turn over to Ethan he was smirking. Asshole. As I was going to science there were a lot of people staring. I was getting annoyed. When I finally made it to science Mrs. April was gone. Where the hell were all the teacher's?


	14. Chapter 15

I look over to my desk. It was crowded. Damn it. I look around for a free seat. Couldn't find one. I look at my desk and groan. I walk over to my desk. "Move it." I said pushing one girl. "Hey, who do you think you are, new girl?!" said one girl. I guess I'm really popular. "I sit here." I said. "So?!" said another girl. "Are you even in this class?" I shouted back. Most of the girl's felt a fended. Even though I wasn't talking to them. "What the hell's your problem?!" shouted one girl. "You. Now move it." I snapped. "Make me." Said another girl. "Fine." I said pushing girl's out of my way. When I finally made it to my seat I got glare's from all the girl's crowded at my desk. They finally left after a minute of glaring. I sighed and took out my science book, hoping to do some work in science. Unfortunately I left me science binder at home. I sighed and looked through my book bag for something to do. "Charlotte's Web? Isn't that a bit too young for you?" asked the red head who I think was name was Will Smith. "None of you red headed business." I said grabbing the book away from him. It was the only thing my mom left me. "You don't have to get so touchy." Said….Will, putting his hands in his pockets, laying back on his chair, looking at me. "What?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"I mean….why are you looking at me?"

"For no reason."

"Then stop looking at me."

"Make me." Said Will. I glared. I don't need this BS today. "I don't get why all the girls like you." I mumbled. "I think it's the hair." Said Will. I tousled his hair a little bit. I shrugged. "You don't think it's the hair?" asked Will. "I think it's your looks." I said searching threw my book bag for some thing to do. "Maybe..." said Will. "Will Smith." Said Will introducing himself. "I know your name." I said finding a sketch book. "I don't know your's." Said Will. I glared. "Jet Clay." I said taking out a pencil to draw. "What are you going to draw?" asked Will pecking over my shoulder. "Mind your own business." I hissed. Will pinched my check. "What a mouth you have." Will let go of my check and moved his chair toward me and sat down. Will was wearing a leather black jacket with black jeans with a white shirt and white converse. He seemed to have good looks and fashion down. I wonder if he was smart. "Do you know why all the teachers are gone?" asked Will. I looked at him. Will was smirking. "I guess not." I pinched his check this time. "Do you know?" I asked. "Maybe if you let go of my check, I will tell you." Said Will. I let go of his check. "It's because all the teacher's are apart of the mare's council because there teachers." Said Will. I gave him a blank look. "How dose that work? Aren't they apart of the school system?" I asked. "Were a small town. Only 70 people live here. And no one moves. If some one is injured they would, and in this case murdered, Then the Mare would have to ask people close to that person." Said Will. "But why aren't there any supply teacher's?" I asked again. "Like I said, were a small town. There are only 70 people living here. Not a lot of them want to be in the teaching business." Will explained. "I see….." I still didn't get it. Why is this town so small? I sighed. "Is some thing wrong?" asked Will. "Nothing." I mumbled. I heard the bell ring for 6th period. I stood up from my seat. "Nice to meet you." I said while walking out of the class room. "You to." He shouted before I got of the class room so I could hear him. It was weird. This whole period was weird. Yesterday Will looked at me like he was going to kill me. Today we were friends. I doesn't add up. "JET CLAY. JET CLAY PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE." Said the speakers in the hall. Second day and I was already in trouble.


End file.
